garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Moore
Vitals ---- *'Name': Jack Moore, or ~Contains-the-Fallout~ *'Former Names': ~Cleans-the-Ashes-of-the-Fallout~, ~Finds-the-Lies~, ~Air-Strike~. *'Gender': Male *'Breed': Homid *'Auspice': Philodox (Waxing) *'Tribe': Glass Walkers *'Rank': Rank 3 (Adren) *'Date of Birth': January 14, 1985. (Age 27.) *'Packs': Formerly Night's Herald, none now. *'Positions': Former pack alpha, current resident city grumpypants. {C}Misc: *'Creation Date': August 14, 2008. *'Creation Rank': Rank 1 (Cliath) *'Departure Date': Late 2012 Notes ---- Urrah to the bone, Jack's got addictions to a number of things that could be considered bad or not, from classic rock to assorted drugs to nicotine. He can be frequently found around and about the city, likely dealing with city-related business or working on his car, a '68 Mustang he recently restored. The philodox has proven himself to possess a devil-may-care, ruthlessly blunt attitude. He often keeps to himself, and is not known for being the most openly friendly of sorts. Most recently, he's been away in Baltimore taking care of some business he's been remarkably vague about. He seems remotely more satisfied than he was when he left, but that's not really saying much. Regardless, Jack's back, baby. *'Play List': ** Blood Thirsty Bastards - Dirty Pretty Things (Main Theme) ** Maybe Tomorrow is a Better Day - Poets of the Fall (Main Theme) ** Lone Wolf - Eels ** Here I Go Again - Whitesnake ** Full PlayList *'Logs': http://puppydogjack.livejournal.com {C} Friends and Acquaintances ---- Packmates and Close Friends: *Quentin Michaels *Tim Bakshi *Heart *Isabel Ruiz *Nadia Others: *Mouse - Elder *August *Kaz *Molly Rearden *Yi *Jack Morrison *Kendra *Zosia *Tristan Steele Gifts and Rites ---- Gifts: Control Complex Machine, Jam Technology, Scent of the True Form, Persuasion, Truth of Gaia, Control Simple Machine, Resist Pain Recent Happenings ---- *'May 2009' Leon is tracked down and discovered not to be a vampire, but rather a ghoul under the power of a local vampire. Leon is interrogated and eventually killed, and the two 'leaks' are indeed proven to be Faith and Joanna. During this time, some pack tensions occurred, which eventually culminated in him challenging for pack alpha, which he won. Soon enough, he had Yi track down the vampire in question, a Richard Anderson, and she dispatched of him. Now, there is some suspect that something may be wrong with Yi... *'April 2009' The plot thickens as some vampires make themselves known to the garou, and Faith is suspected to be a part of it. Also, Jack challenged for Fostern at the April Moot, and was charged with taking care of the city. Also, he and Quentin helped Blizzard's Teeth clear out the old Genom Tower of a large bane infestation. *'March 2009' There's a lot going on; first of all, he was involved in the Cleansing of a tainted girl named Faith who may or may not be kin. Also, they are trying to find out exactly what is going on with the disappearing pack totems, and also he and Nadia are (gasp) semi-publicly together now. *'February 2009' Night's Herald has been investigating some supernatural activity revolving around someone who apparently eats livers with their hands. Jack discovered that the guy could disguise himself in the form of others, and this led to a showdown near a club that nearly ended with Dominic biting the dust. Fortunately, they got there in time, but it seems like it may just be the tip of the iceberg. He acted as Truthcatcher in the February moot and participated in the Revel. Also, there may be a few rumors going on about Jack and a certain Strider kin named Nadia... *'January 2009' The month of social drama! Jack and Mouse discover how exactly Forrest can change (it has to do with a necklace) though they have yet to find out more about it. Also, Quentin's seperation from Danae was the cause of some stress as his friend all but fell apart for a little while. Also, he was called upon to philodox Sean yet again when the Gnawer did some shady things with Zeke's girlfriend Suzie. Also, they got their pack, Night's Herald under Owl, formed after a long and involved Totem Quest. *'December 2008' This month has been hellish. The Spiral attack was a success, with he and his proto-pack taking out a dragon and many other Spirals; he died during the fight, but managed to crawl back. His battlescar (which was crippling) was healed by Heart. Also, there was a rash of wyrm-sickness going around, and when Quentin came down with it, he threw himself into getting the Cleansing done. The subsequent Cleansing was done on a small umbral moon, resulting in a fight with banes, though the sick were made well again. Also, he and Tim discovered a young wolf in the city attacking folks, which soon proved to be a wolf that could shapeshift into a boy, but was not Garou. They currently have the boy on Tenacity territory and are looking for a solution, as well as keeping his existence a bit quiet. *'November 2008' Rumor has it he's trying to form a city pack with Quentin. Otherwise, this was a quiet month. *'October 2008' This month started out with a bit of a bang with a Spiral attack on the bawn that Jack received a new battlescar in. He and Quentin and Viktor also killed Sarah the vampire and got information about the whereabouts of Leon. And, in an unfortunate attack that involved mind-controlling hookers, Jack frenzied, nearly killed a garou and a kin, and caused a Veil Breach near the tenement building. Otherwise, he's been trying to get things handled with his chiminage, which he finally completed late October. *'September 2008' Jack has received Chiminage and is now looking for people to teach Rites and Gifts too. Also, the issue with the Veil Breach in the city has led the gnawer in question to be banned from the city, and Jack has found himself in the position of teaching Sean all over again. Also, he has been teaching Bobby Walker, a new Glass Walker cub, and has also been asked to teach Heidi, a Bone Gnawer philodox cub. He can frequently be found in the lobby of the tenement as well, performing diligent guard duty (when he's not asleep on the couch). Most recently, there has been a vampire raid planned and the Walkers have planned to check up on the House of Horrors (finally), as well as deal with all of the recent Spiral activity. Life has been busy. *'August 2008' Jack has arrived in St. Claire and has already made something of an impression on a few of the local garou. Rumor has it he's decided to stay in the sept, though little word has been spoken of actual chiminage yet. He was involved with the cleanup of the aftermath of the House of Horrors incident, and is looking further into it. A potential Veil Breach issue (or a Stupid issue, depending on which way you look at it) left him at odds with a couple of garou and even ended up with him frenzying on a Get. Category:Glass Walkers Category:Philodox Category:Homid Category:Adren Category:Past PCs